


Screams

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Broken Heart Syndrome, Depression, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Bash. Kurt wasn’t the only person who died that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine has broken-heart syndrome.

Sometimes when everything was quiet, Sam still heard the scream echoing in his ears. 

He still had nightmares about that night. He remembered the way Blaine’s eyes widened in horror, the way his hands grasped his phone tighter. He could still feel Blaine trembling next to him in the cab, pale with his mouth in a tight line. 

He still remembered the way the doctor stepped out and looked at them with sad eyes. 

_“I’m so sorry Mr. Anderson…there was just too much damage.”_

Blaine had taken a step back, breath catching. Then, he let out a wail that sounded almost inhuman and crumpled to his knees. Sam fell down next to him and pulled him into a hug, closing his eyes as Blaine just continued to scream. 

In the weeks after Kurt’s death, Blaine deteriorated. 

He lost weight, he stopped going to classes, and he never got out of bed. When they did see him, his eyes were blank and he just went through the motions. 

Two months after it happened, Blaine grabbed his chest and collapsed in the apartment. 

Broken Heart Syndrome. 

It sounded like something from a bad television show, Sam was sure it had been on Grey’s Anatomy at least four times. The extreme stress from Kurt’s death had led to heart muscle failure and the doctors worried they wouldn’t be able to do anything. 

“I know you’re hurting,” Sam said softly, sitting by Blaine’s hospital bed. “I know Blaine…but they can’t fix you unless you…fix this.”

“Fix what?” Blaine asked, voice sounding hollow.

“They have some awesome therapists on staff you can talk to. The heart failure is caused by stress so if you talk to someone maybe you can help the stress,” Sam could hardly look at his friend. “The treatments won’t work if the cause is still there and they can’t give you a transplant if it fails because they know that it’ll just happen again.”

“You think I want to get better?” His lips quirked up in a half smile. 

“Don’t do this. I know you’re hurting so bad but don’t do this,” he took Blaine’s hand and squeezed. “Let me help.”

“I don’t want help,” Blaine tugged his hand away. 

“Kurt died Blaine. He died and it was terrible,” tears filled his eyes. “It was horrible and unfair and fucked up. I know you loved him but he wouldn’t want you to kill yourself.”

“We were soul mates,” Blaine said softly, looking up at the ceiling. “We were going to get married and have a life together. He was my everything. He…Sam, I died the moment he did.”

Sam closed his eyes and pulled his hand back into his lap. He had seen it too. The moment the doctor told them Kurt had died, Blaine had died too. 

That scream was the sound of a heart shattering beyond repair. 


End file.
